parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny The Explorer S01 E13 Surprise
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Penny the Explorer It Was Released On October 20, 2011 Characters Present *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Scar Snout *Phil DeVille,Lil DeVille,and Susie Carmichael *Top Hat *Emily *Ten Cents *Perdita *Taz Summary Penny plans a big surprise birthday party for her best friends Cuphead and Mugman. Recap Penny is planning a surprise birthday bash for Cuphead and Mugman. She has a banana birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Cuphead and Mugman cannot wait to get there and it is at Penny's house. Thunderbolt tells them to go up the stairs, across a Tasmanian Devil bridge to get to the party at Penny's House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Penny, Cuphead and Mugman try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Penny ,Cuphead and Mugman get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping Aardvark and Cuphead and Mugman left the box on the step. So Penny Cuphead and Mugman had to tell Arthur to wait before he steps on the box. Cuphead and Mugman retrieves his cake box and Arthur apologizes and said that he did not know Cuphead and Mugman's cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Arthur and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Penny Cuphead and Mugman hear Scar Snout, and Penny informs Cuphead and Mugman that he might snatch his birthday cake. Then, Scar Snout accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Cuphead and Mugman is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Penny calms him down to tell them that they can find it. Cuphead and Mugman thinks that there are so many places it could be. Penny tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Cuphead and Mugman is happy that they got their birthday cake back again. Now, Penny, Cuphead and Mugman had to answer a Tasmanian Devil's riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the Tasmanian Devil and got him to dance. While Penny, Cuphead and Mugman got across the Tasmanian Devil bridge and made it to Penny's House, Cuphead and Mugman had to wait outside while Penny went inside her house and sees that Top Hat, Emily and Ten Cents were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Penny and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Cuphead and Mugman, they were surprised that they saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. Cuphead and Mugman opened the piñata and their friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to them and they had a great birthday. Songs #Penny The Explorer Theme Song #Rita,Rita #Feliz Cumpleanios #Thunderbolt #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #1) #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #2) #I Am Mean Old Taz #Feliz Cumpleanios (Reprise #3/Finale) #We Did It Places In Episode #Stairs #Tasmanian Devil Bridge #Penny's House (referred to as "Party House") Trivia *Cuphead and Mugman's friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *Taz's first appearance was the end of the episode "Beaches". *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Penny's last name: Dalmatian. *This is the first time that Top Hat, Emily and Ten Cents are in Penny's house. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *You can hear the horse sounds of Bullseye from Fluttershy in this episode. *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Penny Cuphead and Mugman had to find Cuphead and Mugman's cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Top Hat. Gallery 515885 1281787683761 full.jpg|Penny as Dora Cuphead and Mugman.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman as Boots Rita.jpg|Rita as Backpack Thunderbolt in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Thunderbolt as Map Scar Snout's evil grin.png|Scar Snout as Swiper Phil DeVille in the TV Series.jpg|Phil DeVille Lil DeVille.jpg|Lil DeVille Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png|and Susie Carmichael as The Fiesta Trio TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png|Top Hat as Benny TheodoreandtheBigHarbour100.png|Emily as Isa Ten Cents Trapped.png|Ten Cents as Tico Perdita-0.png|Perdita as Mami Baby Looney Tunes - 001 - Taz In Toyland-(002856)22-24-21-.jpg|Taz as Grumpy Old Troll Character Find Scar Snout International Premieres *October 22, 2011 (Latin America) *November 4, 2011 (Portigual) *January 1, 2012 (Spain) *April 16, 2012 (Brazil) Category:Dragon Rockz